paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Beauty/Part 1
This is the story of a beautiful and kind wolf-pup and a pretty but jealous princess pup. What will happen in the story of beauty, love, and spite? The Golden Kingdom (The story starts in a kingdom called the Golden Kingdom) (The pup-villagers walk over to a stage where the 2 Minstrels appear) Minstrel 1(Rubble): *sings* We are the 2 Minstrels. Minstrel 2(Marshall): *sings* And that means we sing wherever we go and whenever we aren't sleeping and speaking. Both Minstrels: And we present our third member... (Music stops) Minstrel 1: *speaks* One moment please.. (He goes behind stage) (Backstage, a female Border Collie is listening to music while wearing giant headphones) (The Minstrel walks over to her) Minstrel 1: Penelope, my darling minstrelette wife, it's time. (The Minstrelette takes off her headphones) Minstrelette: Okay. (They both head back on stage) Both Minstrels: *sings* And we present our third member Minstrelette: *sings* The lovely Minstrelette and this Minstrel's wife. (Minstrel 1 blushes) Minstrels and Minstrelette: We live in the kingdom of the Golden Kingdom. (At the same time, a German Shepherd pup, Prince Chase Jr., walks from the castle towards town) Minstrel 1: We have a king named Zuma. Minstrel 2: A queen called Princess. Minstrelette: And Princess CJ and Prince Chase Jr., her cousin removed twice. Minstrel 1: The Princess CJ is really pretty, but it's only on the outside. We constantly have to put up with her. Minstrel 2: She always tries to stay beautiful, but she's not getting any younger. Minstrelette: If she becomes queen with her attitude, the kingdom is... Minstrels and Minstrelette: Doomed... (Song Ends) The Princess CJ (From the castle balcony, Lulu watches the Minstrels from afar) Lulu: My husband has a lovely voice. Princess CJ's voice: Lulu!! Lulu: Oh dear, for whom the princess bell toils.... anyone but the prissy princess puppy. (She hurries into the castle and runs into CJ's room) Princess CJ: What took you so long?! (Lulu sees Rocky polishing CJ's crown and Lilac giving a pawdicure to CJ) Princess CJ: I need an outfit for today! Now!! Lulu: Okay... (She hurries over to the walk-in closet) (She constantly comes out with different dresses and CJ rejects each one) Princess CJ: Too common, too itchy, too ruffly, too flowery, too shiny, too poofy, not poofy enough, too wintery, too plain, too red, too blue, too pink, too yellow, too white, too retro, too Jeti-ish. (Lulu comes out with a beautiful pink silk dress with diamonds and rubies) Oh! It's perfect! Now get it on me!!! (Lulu hurries over to the princess) Lilac: Princess, Ah really think yuh going too far into lookin' beautiful. Princess CJ: Why?! Am I not the most beautiful pup in the kingdom, no, the most beautiful animal living on Earth, no the most beautiful thing to ever exist in the universe!??! Lilac: Uh... of course yuh are the most beautiful. Princess CJ: Is my dress on!? Lulu: It is on your majesty. (The princess looks in her mirror) (It doesn't show anything) Princess CJ: I'm not beautiful enough! The mirror never shows my reflection! Ever!! Cry for me! I don't want to ruin my make-up! (Rocky, Lilac, and Lulu all begin to cry) (The King and Queen rush in) King Zuma: What is going on in here?! Lulu: We're crying for the princess! *sobs* Queen Princess: What are you doing CJ? Princess CJ: Mommy! Daddy! The mirror still refuses to show my image! How can I see my beauty if it doesn't show it!? Queen Princess: CJ, darling, you'll always be beautiful to us. I think what you need is a new vanity. King Zuma: This mirror has been around for a long time. I think it is time that we get rid of it. It always creeps me out... (The Duke and Duchess rush in) Duchess Skye: Is Prince Junior in here!? Princess CJ: My cousin twice removed? No, he's not. He might be off with that peasant he talks about.... Silverdust the Silver Beauty. King Zuma: I have a question. If you two are the Duke and Duchess, how come your son is a prince? Duke Chase: I don't know.... I guess it must be in the kingdom degree. (Scene Changer: Crown) Silverdust (Out in the garden, Prince Chase Jr. walks around) Prince Chase Jr.: Silverdust! Oh, Silverdust! Where are you? (The Minstrels and Minstrelette are nearby) Minstrelette: *sings* The Prince Chase Jr. is in love with a girl Minstrel 1: *sings* Silverdust the wolf pup, who's known as the Silver Beauty Minstrel 2: *sings* She has a coat of silver and a heart of gold and... we don't sing in rhyme (Minstrel 1 and Minstrelette look at him) Minstrel 1: *speaks* Really? Minstrel 2: *speaks* Hey, we had to let someone know that we know songs don't have to rhyme. (The Prince keeps walking until he sees a beautiful wolf pup with a coat of silver and a heart of gold) Prince Chase Jr.: Silverdust, what light from yonder window breaks? (Silverdust turns to look at him with loving sapphire eyes) Silverdust: Junior, isn't the day so gorgeous? Prince Chase Jr.: Well, the sky is blue, the sun is shining, and the birds are chirping.... loudly Silverdust: Oh, don't be sily. The birds are speaking in words that can't be described. They sing the song of the spring in April. Prince Chase Jr.: You know, Silverdust, you always try to see the good and beauty in everything. Silverdust: Well, there is beauty in everything. You just have to discover it. Prince Chase Jr.: Can you sing me one of your songs? Silverdust: *giggles* Anything for you, Junior. (Beautiful music plays for "More Beautiful") Prince Chase Jr.: I love this song. Silverdust: *sings* All the bees are buzzing around us To make the honey that we love Though the animals are wild They are all my fellow peers And if we never have sorrow We wouldn't value all our tears There's so much more here To adore here It's more Beautiful It's so wonderful It's what inside your heart That makes more beautiful It's so captivating To see what life can bring everyday With love and joy the world becomes more beautiful And I listen as winds whisper You're Beautiful to Me Though the flowers wilt in the fall New flowers come in spring And to fly like a bird You don't have to have some wings All you need is the love That comes inside your heart There's so more here To explore here It's more Beautful It's so wonderful And time flows on and on To create great memories It's so captivating To what life can bring each day And the love inside makes this whole more beautiful Prince Chase Jr.: *sings* So Beautiful Silverdust: And we listen as we whisper Both: You're Beautiful to Me (Music ends) Prince Chase Jr.: *speaks* You are so nice. Silverdust: *giggles* Thank you. You're so nice too. (Scene Changer: Heart) The Secret of the Mirror (Meanwhile, in CJ's room) (The Princess, who's alone, is lying in her swan feathered bed) Princess CJ: Why am I so depressed? I'm a princess, I'm rich, and most of all, I'm beautiful. (Duke Chase walks in) Duke, what are you doing here? Duke Chase: We found Prince Junior. He's out in the garden with Silverdust. Princess CJ: Again with Silverdust?! All he ever does is visit Silverdust in the garden! And when he's not visiting her, all he talks about is Silverdust! "Silverdust is so beautiful and kind!" "Silverdust makes my heart fly without wings!" "The voice of Silverdust is like an angel!" All he talks about is that Silver Beauty! (She rolls off the bed in a fit) Duke Chase: Princess, Princess, don't get stressed. Princess CJ: How can I not get stressed?! I must unstress! I think I get some wrinkles! (She walks over to the mirror) Why doesn't this mirror show me anything!? (She throws a pillow at it) ???: Owch! Princess CJ: Who said that? (Suddenly, the mirror shows an image of a cat) What are you?! Cat: Don't throw stuff at me! I was sleeping! But I'm glad I'm awake now, Princess. Princess CJ: How did you know I was a princess. Cat: Oh, you're not Princess. You're not even brown. Princess CJ: That's my mother. I'm CJ. Cat: Nice to meet you, CJ. I'm the Magic Mirror, but you can call Ace. Princess CJ: Why didn't you show me ever?! Ace: I'm no regular mirror. I have magic. I can make your wish come true. Princess CJ: Okay. Am I the most beautiful? Ace: Well, you are a princess and appearance matters. Princess CJ: Get on with it!! Ace: Okay! Okay! Don't get all pampered pooch. *clears throat* The most beautiful in the kingdom is none other than the one he calls Silver Beauty. Princess CJ: What?! A mangy wolf peasant is more beautiful than a princess?! Ace: Of course. Everyone talks about her as a beauty. Princess CJ: What about me!? Ace: They call you a pampered princess puppy, a spoiled brat, a dramtic diva. Princess CJ: Oh! No!!! Ace: How about this. We can make her no longer here. Princess CJ: Really!?! How?! Ace: Simple. We banish her. Princess CJ: Banish her? I'm not sure. Ace: We can't hire a hunter. You'd get blamed. Princess CJ: That is true. Ace: How about this? (A floating unsigned paper appears in front of CJ) No need to read. It's a long and scientific explanation. The shortened version is simple. The law shall make Silverdust banished from the kingdom and I help you get the beauty inside out. Just place your paw on the dotted line. Princess CJ: Get the beauty in my heart on the outside?! I'll do it! (She places her paw on the dotted line) Ace: It's settled. No animal can break it now..... *under breath* Except hybrids. It's a good thing I tricked her mom into banishing them.... Princess CJ: What was that? Ace: Oh, just a hairball. It's gone now. Princess CJ: But first, make me beautiful. Ace: Okay. Then we pass the law on. (A cup appears in front of CJ) Drink this. This apple juice takes what's inside out. Princess CJ: Oh my! (She snatches with her paw and drinks it down) Tastes funny.... Now bring the inside out! (Suddenly, a big pimple appears on her nose) Ace: *tries not to laugh* Princess CJ: What's so funny? Ace: Oh, nothing, nothing..... Princess CJ: Now, to banish that Silver Beauty! (Ace smiles sneakily and does CJ) {To Be Continued} (click here for next part) Category:Fairy Tails Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories